Today, individual components of modern coolers are welded together so as to be able to ensure a stable and in particular tight connection of the individual components to each other. Apart from that, further cooler components are also connected to each other by other joining methods, for example by means of screwing. All these joining methods have in common that they are complicated and expensive and/or critical with respect to the introduction of residual stress.